Only Us
by Mrs. Dianna Agron
Summary: This story is my twist on the series. I'm planning on starting at season 1 and continuing through. Please reveiw. Chapter 2 UP!
1. Prolouge 0

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, this is just my way to pay tribute.

Prologue

Faith Lehane and Cordelia Chase have been friends since like the beginning of time. They first met in kindergarten, Cordelia had drawn a picture of her family and was in the middle of showing it to the class, when Harmony Kendall, Aurora Smith, and Debbie Pantone started laughing at her.

Harmony: (snickering) You're so dumb, you colored the sun orange. Everyone knows that the sun is yellow.

Mrs. Crabtree (I really couldn't think of a better name): That will be enough. (turning her attention back to Cordelia) It's a very lovely picture, Cordelia. You may take your seat now.

As Cordelia took her seat, tears formed in her eyes and as they threatened to fall she felt a tap on her shoulder. Cordelia turned around and saw a fair skinned girl with brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

Fair skinned girl: I liked your orange sun, those girls are just stupid.

Cordelia: Thank you.

Fair skinned girl: My name is Faith.

Cordelia: Thank you, Faith.

Faith: You're welcome.

Cordelia turned around to pay attention Mrs. Crabtree, who had moved on to something new. Before she put her picture away she looked at it one last time and smiled.

That was the beginning of Faith and Cordelia, but it was not the end.

Its short but its my first fanfic, the other chapters will be longer (promise).


	2. Summer 1

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, this is just my way to pay tribute.

This is my twist on the series. Faith is the first and only slayer (as of right now).

Main Characters (more to be introduced as the story continues):

Faith LeHane

Cordelia Chase

Willow Rosenburg

Alexander "Xander" Harris

Pairings (more to be introduced as the story continues):

Faith/Cordelia (soon)

Willow/?

Xander/?

Chapter One

Summer

"CANNONBALL!" Faith screamed at the top of her lungs, running full speed toward the Chase Manor pool. Cordelia peeked at her best friend over the top of her sunglasses.

SPLASH!

"FAITH!!!" Cordelia cried, now soaking with water. "What?" as she surfaced back to the top. "Tryin to tan here." Cordelia stated, while grabbing her towel to dry off. "Oh, sorry" Faith replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Yeah, right. You meant to do that!" Cordelia yelled. "No I didn't, Ace. I swear." Faith stated climbing out of the pool. "Whatever, you are so immature sometimes, I swear to God," standing up to wrap the towel around her body. "I mean, we are going to be sophomores in high school in like, two weeks and here you are still running around……."

Faith drowns the other girl out as she admires the girls striking figure. _"God," _Faith thinks to herself, _"Cordelia is hot, like really hot. Just look at the way the water falls down in between her tits. Man, I don't even wanna get started on her tits, so round, full, and perky, makes you just wanna wrap your lips around and……. God! What the hell am I thinking? This is my best friend since like before the dawn of time, here I am fantasizing about wanting her tits in my mouth."_

Faith snapped out of her daze to find her friend waving her hand in front of her face. "What?" she grabbed the other girls hand to stop the movement. "Wow, you really did not hear a word I said did you? Do you always zone me out like that?" pulling her hand from the other girls grip. "Only when you go off on those rants of yours" she smirked slightly. The glare Cordelia gave her was enough to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Ace, you need to remove the stick that has lodged itself in your ass" she so bluntly stated. "Whatever. Just 'cause I'm more mature than you doesn't mean that I have a stick up my ass, Faith. "she shot back becoming more and more irritated.

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Having had all that she could take, Cordelia shoves the smaller girl (a little harder than she intended to) in the shoulder and watches as Faith slowly loses her balance, grabbing at the air as she falls backwards into the pool.

"Aaah!" Faith screams. Her fall caused Cordelia to once again be doused with water. "Damn," Cordelia muttered and tried to dry off with the towel, but it was useless since the towel was soaked with water. She watched as Faith climbed from the pool and walked to stand in front of her, dripping wet.

"Does not" she said with a satisfied grin on her face. "And you say I'm immature?" grabbing her towel to dry off. Sticking out her tongue at her friend, Cordelia teased, "That's cause you are." "Whatever. What time are we meeting Red and X-man at the Bronze tonight?" handing her towel to the taller girl so she could dry off as well.

"Don't know. Guess we should call Willow to find out. I can't believe we spent the summer without them. We haven't spent a summer apart since the second grade." "I know it was weird, but Willow should've been back from visiting her grandmother earlier this afternoon, at least that's what the text she sent me said." grabbing her phone so she could reread the message. "What about Xander? When is he back from boot camp?" the taller girl smiled, not understanding why his parents sent him there in the first place. "Don't know. I'm going to catch a shower call them and see what's the what." pulling back the sliding door so she could enter the house.

"Yeah, okay." she watched the smaller girl make her exit, letting her eyes fall to the behind of her best for the better part of her life. "_I never noticed how nice Faith's ass is. I just wanna reach out and squeeze it to see if it's as juicy as it looks…..What the hell am I thinking? I must be crazy. I don't like girls. I don't like Faith. I mean I like Faith, but I don't like like Faith. Do I like Faith? No, I can't like Faith. I like boys. I LOVE boys." _She shakes her head to get rid of the battle inside her head. "Better call Willow and find out what's happening tonight" she says to no one in particular.

'_Do I like Faith?"_

More to come soon. One Tree Hill is coming on. Gotta go. Please review tell me what you think my brother says it sucks. Be as honest as possible. Thanks!


End file.
